Benutzer Diskussion:Flusswelt
|} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Größe dieser Diskussionsseite: Bytes Dein Geburtstag Happy Birthday, lieber Flusswelt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem 51ten Geburtstag! :) Feier schön, viel Spaß und viel Vergnügen. Viele Grüße. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 18:41, 3. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Von mir ebenso alles gute zum Geburtstag, werter Kollege! Feiere schön, habe Spaß und iss nicht alle Kekse auf einmal. Liebe Grüße, JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:48, 3. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Datei:A110.gif komische Kategorie Hey, mir ist die Kategorie:Themenfremde Bilder aufgefallen. Kannst du mir sagen, was es mit dieser auf sich hat und warum die bei diversen Bildern automatisch hinzugefügt wird? MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:35, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Das ist eine Kat, die automatisch hinzugefügt wird, wenn du bei Bildern die Lizenz "Themenfremde Bilder" einsetzt – also alle Bilder, die nichts mit dem Thema des Wikis (in diesem Fall Star Wars) zu tun haben. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:10, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Ah ja, das ergibt Sinn... Man muss die Lizenz aber haargenau lesen, um den Unterschiede zu erkennen :-P Mir ist in dem Zusammenhang allerdings aufgefallen, dass es einige Bilder in dieser Kategorie gibt, die da eigentlich nicht hingehören, in der also die falsche Lizenz verwendet wurde. Außerdem ist die Bezeichnung "Themenfremde Bilder" nicht wirklich hilfreich, denn auch wenn es sich zum Beispiel um ein Realfoto eines Schauspielers (z.B. in Star Wars-fremder Umgebung) handelt, ist es ja kein themenfremdes Foto, oder sehe ich das falsch? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:27, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::Nein, ich habe das Gleiche gedacht, als ich in die Kat geschaut habe. Die Schauspieler, die einen Star Wars Charakter darstellen, und die Autoren, die Star Wars Romane verfassen, sind ja eigentlich nicht themenfremd. Ich denke, da sollte mal jemand rübersehen. Es ist nur die Frage, welche Lizenz dann angegeben werden soll – sind alle Bilder von realen Personen automatische copyright? Corran (Diskussion) 12:32, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass so gut wie alle Fotos von Schauspielern unter irgendeinem Copyright liegen. Das ist auch nicht unbedingt die Frage, die Frage ist, ob es sich dabei um themenfremde Bilder handelt. Man könnte bei 90% der Bilder in dieser Kategorie, einfach die Kat entfernen. Was für mich quasi nichts anderes bedeutet, als dass die automatische Kategoriezuweisung bei Copyright2 zur Diskussion steht. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:58, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::::Stimmt. Dann bin ich tatsächlich dafür, dass man die automatische Kategorienzuweisung entfernt, aber darüber müsste man abstimmen, denke ich. Und m.M.n. handelt es sich bei Bildern von Autoren und Schauspielern, wie oben bereits gesagt, nicht um themenfremde Bilder – George Lucas, Hayden Christensen und Timothy Zahn haben schließlich sehr viel mit dem Thema Star Wars zu tun. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:02, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Zwei Fragen Hi Fluss, ich mach's kurz. Zwei Fragen. # Darf ich dieses Bild hochladen? # Die HGA-Wahl von Tup (Klonkrieger) hat bereits seit einer Woche keine Stimmen mehr bekommen, darf ich jetzt beenden (das Ergebnis ist eindeutig)? Das war's auch schon. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:10, 20. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :# Ja, wenn die Lizenz usw. nach dem Hochladen stimmt (ich denke, es ist GNU). :# Ja, das kannst du grundsätzlich machen, sobald die letzte Stimmabgabe mindestens eine Woche her ist. :--Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:20, 20. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Gut, danke. Ja, es war GNU und die Wahl Tup lief seit 13.9. (genauso wie die Macht-Kriege, die werde ich jetzt auch beenden). --Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:03, 20. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Benutzerversammlung Hi Fluss, kann jmd ein protokoll für die führen, die nicht da sind? VG (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 16:00, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC)) :Das ist bereits geklärt, es gibt einen Protokollführer und im Anschluss an die BV wird das Protokoll veröffentlicht. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:15, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hyperraumrouten-Bilder Lieber Flusswelt, Mir ist beim Erstellen einiger Artikel aufgefallen, dass ich ewig suchen musste, bis ich die richtige Handelsroute gefunden habe. Das liegt größtenteil daran, dass es keine oder nur schlechte Bilder (mit falscher Perspektive) zu geben scheint. Ich musste also den Essential Atlas zu Rate ziehen, was für andere Benutzer oder Leser ja nicht selbstverständlich ist, um die richtige der großen Handelsrouten zu finden. Deshalb richte ich mich an dich, da du dich ja viel mit dem Essential Atlas beschäftigst. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo man gut Bilder von denen herbekommen könnte, aber vielleicht fällt dir ja was ein ;) Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:05, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Lieber RC-3004, ich habe eine Kategorie dafür angelegt → Kategorie:Bilder von Hyperraumrouten und bin gerade dabei, alle Bilder, die ich finde, dort einzusortieren. Du hast Recht, in finden sich noch mehr Bilder, aber die dort herauszukopieren wird wohl eine ziemliche „Fissel“-Arbeit werden ... damit warten wir mal bis zur Adventszeit ;) Herzliche Grüße, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:31, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, bin einverstanden. Gerade diese Bilder aus der Kategorie hab ich ja gemeint. Die sind meiner Meinung nach unzureichend. Also dann warten wir auf die Bilder und Weihnachten :D Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:52, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Entadmin Fluss, ein kleiner Hinweis. Premia und Heimat Eins sind bei der Adminabwahl fällig. Du kannst ihnen das Adminrecht entziehen. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:11, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Ist inzwischen erledigt, was ich nicht konnte, hat Mira gemacht. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:55, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Snack :Danküüü *nomnom* --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:54, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Moin Guten frühen Morgen Flusswelt, könntest du mir vielleicht eine Minute deiner Zeit schenken und ganz kurz in den Chat kommen? Hätte da nur ne kleine Frage. Gruß AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 23:29, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Egal, dann halt hier: Ich wollte bezüglich dem, was du auf Arne1998s Disku geschrieben hast, nachfragen. Ich hab mal seine Logbücher durchstöbert und habe nichts dergleichen gefunden, was du ihm vorwirfst. Könntest du mir sagen, woher du das hast? Ist nicht sonderlich wichtig, interessiert mich einfach nur. Gruß AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 23:45, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Hier hast du's: Diskussion:Lol. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen. Datei:;-).gif --Skyguy (Commkanal) 08:22, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::Das meinte ich eigentlich nicht, sondern eine Diskussion, die nur aus dem Wort Lol bestand, und die ich gelöscht habe. Aber wie gesagt, er leistet auch gute und sinnvolle Beiträge, so dass ich von eine Sperre wegen einer relativ geringfügigen Sache absehe. Ansprechen wolte ich es aber mal. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 08:31, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::Gut, dann ist das fürs erste geklärt. AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 09:38, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Chat? Hast du Lust in den Chat zu kommen? :P --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 10:39, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Bin schon dort. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 10:42, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Fehlende Quellen vielen dank das du mich aufmerksam gemacht hast auf den fehlenen quellen ich hoffe es ist jetzt richtig könntest du bitte einmal ein blick drüber gucken den ich bin neu hir und bin nicht sicher ob es richtig ist/ ich habe grade gesehen du hast es bearbeitet danke es ist jetzt viel besser und professioneler danke Jokaateleos44 (Diskussion) 13:22, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Sehr schön, das mit der Signatur klappt ja auch. Datei:--).gif In Zukunft setzen wir unsere Diskussionen immer da fort, wo sie begonnen wurden, also in diesem Falle auf deiner Disku.-Seite. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 13:25, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::ok werde ich beachten ich werde mich erstmal die ersten schritte lesen Jokaateleos44 (Diskussion) 13:39, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::Und immer ein : mehr als der Beitrag davor. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 14:13, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Raydonia Hi Fluss, könntest du dir mal den Artikel Duell von Raydonia ansehen, und mir sagen, ob es hier etwas Nicht-Verständliches gibt. Danke. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:10, 3. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Es könnte sprachlich noch einwenig verbessert werden und ein paar Bilder sollten rausgenommen werden. Das würde ich machen, wenn du den UC rausnimmst. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:44, 3. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke. Aber du hättest das auch mit UC machen können, ich habe dich ja um Hilfe gebeten. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:47, 3. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Artikelzusammenführung Guten Tag lieber Flusswelt, ich bin mal wieder auf gedoppelte Artikel gestoßen und bitte dich daher um die Zusammenführung dieser. Es handelt sich hierbei um den von Solorion erstellten Artikel - Jedi-Kampfmeister und den schon bestehenden Jedi-Waffenmeister. Um die darin enthaltenen Infos kann er sich ja dann kümmern, aber hier ist eindeutig eine Zusammenführung von Nöten. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:42, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Tut mir leid, ich muss meine Aussage wohl revidieren, da es tatsächlich beide Titel zu geben scheint. Solorion hat alles richtig gemacht. Entschuldigung! Belasse bitte alles so wie es war Flusswelt. Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 08:40, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Keks? KEKS! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Fluss! Mögen noch viele weitere Meilensteine (und Kekse) folgen! AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 18:05, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :GRROOARLL!!! (Übersetzt: Dankeschön) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:19, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Von mir ebenfalls herzlichen Glückwunsch zum neuen Meilenstein. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 08:34, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Von mir gibt's keinen Keks, will ja nicht das du zu dick wirst Datei:;-).gif. Aber trotzdem, herzlichen Glückwunsch. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 08:37, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Feste Termine? 'Nabend, mein Freund. Da das leider nicht weiterverfolgt wurde, frage ich jetzt einfach mal auf deiner Disku nach – was genau hast du dir denn bei den festen Terminen vorgestellt? Ich habe nicht verstanden, ob du "Administratorensitzungen" meinst, während derer die Administratoren miteinander sprechen und Aktuelles klären, oder ob du feste Termine wünschst, an denen Administratoren im Chat sind, um anderen Nutzern bei Fragen zur Seite zu stehen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:09, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo, mein Guter. Ich meinte eher das Erstere. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:10, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, gut. Das habe ich mir nämlich auch eher vorgestellt. Es ist allerdings die Frage, ob der Chat dann zu einer bestimmten Zeit nur für die Administratoren betretbar sein soll ober ob dafür einfach ein eigener Channel eröffnet wird. #Administration zum Beispiel. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:14, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Mit dem eigenen Chat, dass finde ich eine gute Idee. man hat ja bei der Benutzerversammlung gemerkt, dass immer welche reingekommen sind und ihren Senf dazugegeben haben...Skyguy (Commkanal) 13:43, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) 13.000.000.000 Beim Artikel 13.000.000.000 VSY stimmen die jahre wie nach vertrag von coruscant nicht, und ich weis nicht, wie man das ändert ??(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von DasDa (Diskussion | Beiträge) 15:51, 15. Okt. 2013) :Das liegt an der Info-Box, die kann so weit nicht zurückrechnen. Ich denke, bei den so weit zurückliegenden Jahren kann man sie auch weglassen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:17, 15. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Keine Quellen Hey, Kollege! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du bei deinem Artikel Ow, den du vor anderthalb Jahren verfasst hast, keine Quellen angegeben hast. Datei:--).gif Würdest du das bitte nachholen? Danke! MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:06, 15. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Schon erledigt. Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:08, 15. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Und Roti? Stammt der aus der gleichen Quelle? Corran (Diskussion) 16:09, 15. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Ja, hab ich auch korrigiert. Danke, Skyguy Datei:--).gif --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:15, 15. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Raaawrrrmmmrrhhhrrrr! Rhrrrhhmmmhmm! MfG -- Wookiee-Freund-'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 18:04, 16. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Kategorie erstellen Hey Flusswald, ich wollte mal fragen, wie ich denn Kategorien erstellen kann. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 18:07, 17. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Flusswald ist gut ;) Zur Kategorieenerstellung muss eine rot verlinkte Kategorie da sein, schau auch mal auf diese Seite. Dann klickst du den Rotlink an und erstellst die Kategorie wie einen Artikel, am besten nach dem Muster einer bereits bestehenden. Bitte nicht vergessen, dass Kategorien selbst wieder in eine Kategorie (Oberkategorie) eingeordnet werden müssen. Abspeichern, und das war's auch schon. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:12, 17. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke, übrigens Flusswald ist ein zu guter Name um ihn nicht zu erwähnen :D und danke für die schnelle Antwort! Zum Dienst meldet sich, Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 18:40, 17. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Kossak the Hutt Guten Tag Flusswelt, ich habe gesehen, du hast beim Artikel Kossak Inijic Ar'durv einen HdK-Abschnitt eingefügt. Darin beschreibst du, dass die Quellen sich wiedersprechen, aber ich sehe das anders. Es brauchte zwar einen weiteren Hutt, um Xim den Despoten zu besiegen, doch das bedeutet nicht, dass Xim nicht in seinem Kerker verenden konnte oder? Soweit ich weiß, war Kossak einfach nur der Oberbefehlshaber unter den Sreitkräften der Hutts und Boonta Hestilic Shad'ruu war ein Kriegsheld oder „Offizier“ - soweit man es so nennen kann - und gewann die entscheidende Dritte Schlacht von Vontor. Für mich klingt es plausibel. Die Quellen widersprechen sich meiner Ansicht nach nicht wirklich. Falls ich mich irre und in den Quellen, die dir zur Verfügung stehen, weitere Informationen stehen, gib Bescheid. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 12:30, 18. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo RC-3004, beim Schreiben des HdK hatte ich deine Quelle nicht vorliegen und habe den Widerspruch aus dem Artikeltext geschlossen. Natürlich kannst du das gerne richtigstellen, da ich mich hier offenbar geirrt habe. LG, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 14:52, 18. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Abafar Ich wollte dich fragen ob man diesen Artikel schon als Handwerklich guten Artikel einstufen könnte. Wenn nein, ob du mir noch ein paar Verbesserungsvorschläge machen kannst. Ich hab die ganze Nacht durchgeschuftet und ich währe sehr glücklich, wenn dieser Artikel eine Auszeichnung erringen könnte. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 23:39, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Meine aufrichtige Wertschätzung für die umfangreiche Verbesserung des Artikels. Ich schlage vor, dass du ihn jetzt zu einer Artikelprüfung stellst, da kommt vielleicht noch das ein oder andere heraus. VG, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 08:04, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) JP-Chat Hi, gab es schonmal das Problem des ständigen Rauswurfes oder bin ich da allein? Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 19:54, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Nein, mir passiert das auch ständig. Ein Grund dafür wäre aber tatsächlich mal interessant. Skyguy (Commkanal) 20:00, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich bin eben auch ohne Grund rausgeflogen und komme nicht wieder hinein :( --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:08, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich bin inzwischen wieder drin. Anscheinend ist das nur kurzzeitig für manche Benutzer. Das komische ist nur, dass wir gerade eben fast gleichzeitig rausgeflogen sind. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 20:13, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::Wenn ich mich hierzu einschalten dürfte. Den Grund warum es passiert, dass manche Benutzer immer rausfallen ist mir unbekannt, doch ich weiß, dass wenn man ein Chat-Programm benutzt das weniger, bis gar nicht mehr vorkommt. Wenn ihr den Chat also regelmäßig benutzen wollt, und das hoffe ich doch, so solltet ihr euch überlegen, ob es nicht sinnvoll wäre euch ein solches zuzulegen, wie in der Jedipedia ja so üppig angepriesen. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 10:59, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::::Dankeschön RC! Ich werde das Programm gleichmal austesten. Lord Dreist (Geheime Komlink-Frequenz) 19:41, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Frage Nabend Flusswelt, ich habe tatsächlich eine Frage an, dich, nämlich: Wie gibt man die Quelle korrekt an? Das habe ich wohl bei allen meinen Bildern vergessen denn ich bin ja relativ neu hier. Ich denke, Bilder hochladen überlasse ich in Zukunft anderen. Kannst du mir hierbei auf die Sprünge helfen? Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 18:41, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo, du musst dich nicht davon abhalten Lassen, Bilder hochzuladen. Es ist nicht weiter schlimm, wenn man in der ersten Zeit Fehler macht, das ist sogar ganz normal. Klicke einfach bei der Dateiseite auf "Bearbeiten" und füge deine Quelle wie in einem Artikel ein, also z.B.: : Quellen :*''The Essential Atlas. :Ist die Quelle eine Webseite, dann kopiere einfach den Link aus der Adresszeile deines Browsers dorthin. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:50, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::So richtig? Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 19:00, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Beinahe, es fehlten nur die '' ... '' um die Quellenangabe, damit sie kursiv (schräggedruckt) erscheint. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:04, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::::Ups, tschuldige, beim anderen hab ichs korrigiert. Danke, Flusswelt. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 19:07, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Kekse vom großen Lord Wrooarr! *Groll* 'Lord Dreist' (Diskussionsseite) 19:21, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Mrooarnomnom ;) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:29, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Drei Kekse 'Lord Dreist' (Geheime Komlink-Frequenz) 21:06, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Maan, noch mehr Kekse? Ich werd noch fett ;) Danküü! --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:10, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Endor-Schildbunker Nabend, Flusswelt. Ich würde dich bitten mir einmal bei dem Artikel zu helfen, indem du den Einzelverweis auf den Roman Einsame Entscheidungen einfügst. Desweiteren habe ich noch eine Frage: Ist es hier üblich, das man auf der anderen Benutzerseite antwortet oder die Antwort auf seiner Seite neben der Frage stellt? Gruß Han Solo in Karbonit (Diskussion) 18:13, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo, eingefrorener Schmuggler ;) :hier ist es üblich, dass man dort antwortet, wo der Dialog begonnen wurde, also in diesem Falle auf meiner Diskussionsseite. :Beim Einzelnachweis weiß ich nicht recht, welche Stelle du meinst. Kannst du mir hier bitte noch den Fakt und die Seite im Roman hinschreiben, damit ich das überprüfen kann? Meines Wissens spielt ''Einsame Entscheidungen ja vor der Schlacht von Endor. Mahn uhl Farth bey ihn valle --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:09, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Nachtrag: Den Fakt habe ich gefunden und den ENW eingefügt, aber die Stelle im Roman habe ich gerade nicht in Erinnerung. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:19, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Huhuhuhu Hihihihi Hohoho PS.: Kommst du bitte mal in den Chat ? --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 17:32, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Chat Fluss würdest du mal in den Chat kommen? Würde mich auf ein Süppchen in der Opa-Stube freuen^^ --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 19:23, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC)